warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can't Decide
This Songfic is about Hawkfrost Brambleclaw and Firestar, with the song I Can't Decide. Brambleclaw is lesser in it though, and it mostly centers around Tigerstar's plots for Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to take over the Clans. Hawkfrost woke up in the Warriors Den in the RiverClan camp. He had just gotten a dream with Tigerstar and Brambleclaw, preparing to become deputy. "Once I become deputy, it'll be one more step to becoing leader!" ''He had woken up early, and the other warriors were asleep. The RiverClan warrior slowly crept out of the den and walked out of camp. -------------------------- Staying 2 fox-lengths close to the lake, Hawkfrost walked into the other territories. He was thinking about how he could kill Firestar, or make Brambleclaw do it, so they will become the Clan leaders, like Tigerstar told them. Hawkfrost had many options. But he was stuck with thinking of it he should or should not kill him. The thoughts about Firestar were angering him. ''I've got to hand it to you You've played by all the same rules It takes the truth to fool me And now you've made me angry. Maybe he could make Brambleclaw kill Firestar. Then he would be Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. As much as it always seems Leopardstar and Mistyfoot will live forever, at some point he wll be RiverClan's leader, Hawkstar. Then they could take over ShadowClan and WindClan together, and do what Tigerstar had told them. But what was the fastest and easiet way to do it? I can't decide Whether you should live or die Oh you'll probably go to heaven Please don't hang your head and cry No wonder why My heart feels dead inside It's cold and hard and petrified Lock the doors and close the blinds We're going for a ride. Hawkfrost had to think of all the ways Firestar could meet his fate. Deathberries? Drown? Falling Tree? Anything that could make him and Brambleclaw leaders faster. He had to think of the fastest way. Hawkfrost didn't care if he and Brambleclaw went to the Dark Forest and Firestar went to StarClan for this. He had to take over the Clans, and the current leaders were standing in the way. Oh I could throw you in the lake Or feed you poisoned birthday cake I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone Oh I could bury you alive But you might crawl out with a knife And kill me when I'm sleeping That's why He was nearing ThunderClan territory. A pale gray tom was waiting for him. "Ashfur." Hawkfrost greeted him coldly. "Are you ready?" "More than ever" Ashfur replied. He looked away. "Squirrelflight will know real pain now when we take her father away." He whispered. "What are we going to use on Firestar?" Hawkfrost asked. Ashfur looked back at him. "Fox trap." He growled, his dark blue eyes glittering. "That's it!" ''Hawkfrost thought. ''"Fox trap! Why did I never think of that?" ''"Let's go then," Hawkfrost told the gray tom. The two walked away, to look for a fox trap. ''I can't decide Whether you should live or die Oh you'll probably go to Heaven Please don't hang your head and cry "There!" Ashfur exclaimed. "A fox trap." Sure enough, a Twoleg's fox trap was near a tree, "Well, let's get it." Hawkfrost mewed quietly. The two muscular toms started pushing the fox trap near the lake. "Firestar will meet his fate here." Ashfur narrowed his eyes. But Hawkfrost wasn't listening. He was looking at the lake, thinking of future after this. No wonder why My heart feels dead inside It's cold and hard and petrified Lock the doors and close the blinds ''We're going for a ride. '' Category:Songfics Category:DarkstreamMountainClan's fanfics